


Beneath the Mask

by Razial



Category: Arrow (TV 2012)
Genre: Alternate Universe, F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-03-06
Updated: 2018-03-28
Packaged: 2019-03-27 20:26:04
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 10,906
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13888509
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Razial/pseuds/Razial
Summary: Oliver comes home after five years on an island damaged and suffering from chronic nightmares but committed so fulfilling his Father’s last wish,  however seeing Laurel again after dreaming of her for so long makes him decide not to push her away but to bring her into his new world.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This is an alternate take on season 1 of Arrow with certain changes such as Oliver and Laurel having more obvious feelings still for one another no romance between Laurel and Tommy and lastly Oliver will be more truthful with Laurel about what happened to him. More may turn up as I go.

By Razial Beneath the Mask

 

Disclaimer: I do not own Oliver Queen, Laurel Lance or anyone else from the combined DC TV verse, they belong to DC comics, WSB and anyone else who owns the rights.

Rating: NC-17

Paring: Oliver/Laurel

Notes: This is an alternate take on season 1 of Arrow with certain changes such as Oliver and Laurel having more obvious feelings still for one another no romance between Laurel and Tommy and lastly Oliver will be more truthful with Laurel about what happened to him. More may turn up as I go.

Summary: Oliver comes home after five years on an island damaged and suffering from chronic nightmares but committed so fulfilling his Father’s last wish, however seeing Laurel again after dreaming of her for so long makes him decide not to push her away but to bring her into his new world. 

+BTM+

Oliver Queen stared out into the darkened streets of his home city trying to recognise anything familiar, but it was hard to see anything but his memories of the Island and the utter agony he had survived to finally come home. Unable to help himself he rubbed his shoulder where he had acquired his first real scar which still sometimes hurt even five years later, it was a wound that reminded him of the people who he had met on the Island and helped him become a survivor. The sudden opening of the door to his room and a gasp made him frown as he recognised the tone of voice even if she had not spoken, he had not expected her to come anywhere near him when the news broke of his return. Slowly he turned around to find his former girlfriend standing behind him, Laurel Lance was as stunning as he remembered if not more so and he recalled all those nights wishing and praying to see her again back on the Island. 

Laurel had tried not to come when she first heard the news of Oliver’s survival, had tried not to feel the pull to see him after five long years apart when she had believed him dead along with her Sister but she had failed and she had come. Now she was frozen as she stared at her ex boyfriend’s scarred and burnt body, a body far more muscular than she remembered but it was the damage it had taken that horrified and kept her attention. What had happened to him on that Island, it was supposed to have been deserted but considering the damage she didn’t see how that was possible. Slowly almost without realising it she moved forward until she was right in front of him, her eyes ran up over his scarred torso before becoming fixed on the tattoo on his shoulder and she wondered how he had gotten it because he sure did not have it before he left. It was again more proof he could not have been alone, finally her eyes moved up until they met his eyes. 

“Laurel” he said in greeting followed by a small smile, but the intensity of his look as he ran his eyes over her face was far more intense than she had ever seen before and made her tremble slightly. 

“Ollie” she replied hesitantly. “I tried not to come didn’t want to come but I came anyway” she found herself babbling and stopped and tried to organise her thoughts. “What happened to you Ollie, why is your body covered in scars and burns?” she asked. 

Oliver looked down and realised he couldn’t exactly lie as the evidence was right in front of her as he had not been wearing his medical scrubs apart from the pants, but he couldn’t get into the truth right now and especially not with Laurel and yet he did not want to lie to her period even though he knew it would be the best thing to keep her distant and safe from the crusade he was about to launch in order to fulfil his Father’s dying request. 

“I can’t say right now Laurel and it’s not a short story” he finally told her. “But if you really want an answer when I’ve gotten out of here and settled I’ll tell you” he offered wondering what the hell he was doing even opening the door to her. 

Laurel was about to angrily retort at his evasion but settled when he continued and offered to tell her what had happened to him later on once he was settled, she supposed she should give him time to settle into been back home. And clearly like he said it was a long story, stepping back she nodded. 

“Ok I can accept that but tell me one thing is Sara alive?” Laurel asked locking her eyes onto his. 

Oliver wondered how to answer this, he was going to say that Sara had gone down with the boat so her parents and Laurel could remember her as she had been before she got on Ivo’s boat and before the Island. It was better that way but again he found he could not summon the will to lie to Laurel after all he had put her through, but he really did not know if Sara was alive. He had thought her dead once before and she had turned up alive, wasn’t it possible she might still be out there somewhere. 

“I don’t know Laurel the last I saw her she was alive but we were on a boat different than the Gambit and she was swept overboard, I thought her dead once before after the  
Gambit went down and she turned up alive but if she is alive then why has she not come home?” he told her. 

Laurel listened to him speak and could sense no lie or evasion just honest confusion that if Sara was alive then where was she, why had she not come home yet? One thing was certain Sara had been on the Island with Oliver at some point then on a ship which had been sunk as well leaving Oliver once more stranded on the Island and Sara lost at sea. 

“I was going to say Sara went down with the Gambit Laurel to spare your parents the pain of hearing she was lost twice and perhaps might be alive somewhere but has chosen not to come back” Oliver admitted. “I know your Father probably hates my guts and has a right for feeling that, I took Sara onto the Gambit just to escape my own fear of commitment to you and it might have cost her, her life” he continued unable to stop himself from admitting this simple truth. “It’s not just that she was lost twice Laurel but she was forced to change who she was to survive just as I had to change, I am not the same person I was when I left” he told her his eyes going distant as his memories threatened to overwhelm him and Laurel quickly noted the change and found it very disconcerting as it was so very unlike the Oliver she had known before. 

The idea of not only him but her Sister having to change who they had been to survive what had happened to them whatever it was he was holding back right now chilled her, just what had they gone through and how much had they changed to survive it. Then her mind switched to whether or not her Sister was still alive, if she was then where was she and why had she not come home already? She really did not want to contemplate that she was dead even if she had believed that for the last five years, now she knew Sara had survived the sinking of the Queen’s Gambit she would hold onto the possibility she was still alive even after been involved in another sinking. 

“What should I tell them?” Oliver asked breaking into her thoughts and Laurel was surprised to find he was actually asking for her advice which was very unlike him and began to actually prove he had really changed during his time on the Island. 

“We need to tell them the truth Oliver about Sara at the least surviving the Gambit going down, if we don’t and Sara turns up alive my Father will kill you and disown me forever and that is not a joke” Laurel answered as seriously as she could. “You don’t have to tell them about the changes she underwent if you don’t want to, for now it is probably best left unsaid until we know if Sara is alive” she added to which Oliver nodded. “I should probably go before your Mother turns up, since the Gambit went down our families have not been as close as they used to be mostly down to my Father’s hostility at you but sometimes I feel as if your Mother judges me on his attitude and so I usually stay out of her way” she explained. “Once you’ve settled in come to my apartment and we’ll have that talk Ollie, for now I’m just glad you’re alive even if some part of me isn’t sure why” she finished before surprising him once more as she quickly hugged him before departing his room leaving him alone once more. 

Twenty minutes later his Mother finally arrived as he had expected her too, thankfully she did not see his scars and burns as he had remembered to put on the top half of his scrubs. He hugged her and tried not to act too differently to what she remembered, but it was so hard to be that person after what he had endured on the Island. He waited whilst his Mother signed him out whilst he put on the clothes she had brought him, he felt better been in a simple pair of jeans, t-shirt and jumper again and yet it felt strange after only wearing his Hood outfit back on the Island for off and on for four years. What no one knew yet was he had spent an entire year in China thanks to Argus before dropping him back on the Island for their own purposes; there he had stayed until he was finally ready to return to civilisation to complete the task his Father had set him before he had killed himself. That fact he would keep to himself, better that his Mother and Sister not learn that hurtful fact. 

“Come on Oliver it is time to go home” Moira Queen stated as she took her son gently by the arm and led him out of the hospital still finding it hard to believe her Son was alive.  
She had to block out the fact she was partly responsible for whatever misery he had endured in the last five years, that his Father her late husband was dead because of her duplicity in the plot that sent the Gambit to the bottom of the sea. Oliver could not learn that and Thea especially could not learn it, they’d never understand why she had done what she had been ordered. She hadn’t known Oliver was going to be on the ship until the last minute and by then it was too late to stop him going, and she hadn’t known about Sara until the ship had gone down. She had been heartbroken by their deaths made all the worse by her own actions in helping cause them not that she’d had much choice in the matter. Still best not to think about it at all, focus on been there for her Son that was all that mattered she decided as she got into the car with him and waited for their driver to get them home. 

+BTM+

(Merlyn Manor)

Malcolm stared hard at the TV as it continued to report the survival of Oliver Queen found alive against all odds on a remote island in the China Sea, he didn’t understand how it was possible for a playboy son born into wealth had survived on his own for five years. He would never expect such a feat from his own Son Tommy, Oliver’s best friend and like Oliver a playboy who coasted by on the wealth of his family. He sometimes wondered how Tommy would have turned out if his Mother had not been murdered; god knows he had not been a good Father after that event. He had left for Nanda Parbat to learn how to gain his revenge by becoming a faceless assassin, once he had learned all he believed he needed he had managed to find a way to leave the League which was no easy feat and returned to Starling City. Once he had returned home to the city he had begun to set in motion everything that would lead to his grand plan to wipe away the blight which had led to his Wife’s death, he had found allies among his friends and fellow wealthy businessmen including Oliver’s Father Robert. 

Robert had been a good friend for several years but sadly he had grown a conscious as the plan evolved and had begun to show signs of wanting out, Malcolm knew had Robert pulled out without action he would have told the police or maybe even someone higher what he planned and that would have been it. So he had reluctantly taken steps with Moira to ensure not only the safety of the plan but their lives including their families, thankfully Moira fears for her children had allowed her to be easily manipulated into helping to sink the Gambit. It also hadn’t hurt that her marriage to Robert was once more on the rocks due to his many affairs, what he had not known until it was too late was Oliver had gone with his Father on the trip and pulled Laurel Lance’s Sister Sara along for the ride. He had never meant any harm to either of them, sadly they had gone down with the ship or at least he had believed so but now he knew Oliver had clearly survived the sinking. What worried him was the possibility that Robert might have survived for a time, long enough to inform Oliver about the plan and who was behind it. Downing a shot of whiskey he let out a sigh as he knew he’d have to take steps to learn if Oliver knew anything, he could not count on Moira right now as she was probably too emotional after getting her Son back. 

+BTM+

(Queen Mansion)

Oliver looked up at the imposing family home for the first time in five years; he did not count his one off trip here during his time working for Waller and her agency. It had not changed much; he followed his Mother into the mansion to find two people already waiting to greet him. One he instantly remembered as the maid Raisa, the other took him a few minutes to recall as Walter Steele his Father’s friend and deputy of Queen Industries. Why was Steele here at their home waiting for his return, it would make sense he would come see him maybe tomorrow but now was a time to reconnect with Family and friends before suddenly a thought accrued. Five years was plenty of time for things to change, he glanced at his Mother and noted she was exchanging a worried look with Walter and it seemed to confirm his thought. 

“Welcome back Oliver, it’s good to see you home” Walter said finally stepped forward and offering his hand which Oliver shook and nodded at him. 

If his Mother had moved on and started dating or perhaps even married Walter then that was her call, he couldn’t fault her for finding someone to share her life with once his Father was gone. He doubted his Father would have wanted her to go on alone should anything have happened to him, letting go of Walter’s hand he waited for them to confirm his belief. 

“You remember Walter don’t you Oliver, your Father’s deputy at the company and his Friend” Moira inquired nervous about how to explain that Walter was also now her husband. 

“I remember him Mother but I do have a question as to why he is here to greet me in our home” Oliver responded turning to glance at her and noticing her shift uneasily as he spoke.

“Your Mother and I are married Oliver, I really don’t want you to think we forgot your Father or just jumped into things” Walter spoke up seeing how uneasy Moira was at her Son’s insight. “She was crushed by Robert’s death and withdrew from the public for almost a full year, I eventually decided someone had to reach out and help her move on and thus I stepped forward hoping to aide in that as I believe Robert would have wanted” he explained. “Neither of us were expecting to fall in love but slowly as we spent time together we ended up doing just that, within seven months we were engaged and married a few months later with Thea’s blessing and what I would have hoped was yours and Roberts” he informed him. 

“Thank you for been honest Walter and I do give you my blessing as I do not think my Father would have wanted Mother to spend the rest of her life alone” Oliver replied with a smile pleased his observation had been spot on. “I understand Mother there was no reason to be uneasy explaining the truth” he added turning to his Mother who looked quite shocked. 

“I didn’t know how to explain it to you Oliver especially as you’ve only just returned” Moira stammered somewhat. “I didn’t want you to think I’d dishonoured your Father’s memory” she added. 

“You did what you would have expected you to do and move on once you had grieved properly” Oliver assured her. “And you would have known if you had not as Thea would have raised hell, welcome to the Family Walter and thank you for looking after my Mother and Sister” he added shaking Walter’s hand once more.  
Walter grinned in true relief that Oliver understood the situation as well as he did, he had been truly concerned about how the boy would react to learning his Mother had remarried and to his Father’s best friend at that. Thankfully there had been no explosion just calm understanding, Oliver seemed different than he remembered but then after what he had been through was that so hard to believe he supposed not. 

“Thank you Oliver” he finally said in reply as he released his hand allowing Oliver to greet Raisa who smiled and hugged him before a bang of noise instantly gained Oliver’s attention and Walter smiled at the reunion about to take place. 

Thea had confided in him quite a few times the pain she felt at the loss of her elder Brother, yes she missed her Father as well but it was the loss of her Brother who had always been there for her that troubled her the most. The news that Oliver had been found alive had been first shocking for them all but for Thea even more so, Thea had broken down on the spot hardly able to believe it. Whilst he did not want to really want to admit it Thea had spun around a dangerous destructive behaviour since the Gambit had gone down, hopefully with her Brother returned then she would regain her former happy personality. 

Oliver quickly moved over to the stairs and looked up just as Thea came running to the top of them, the smile that lit up her face was one neither Walter or Moira had seen since the sinking of the Gambit. Thea shot down the stairs and straight into her Brother’s arms doing her best not to cry, Oliver quickly wrapped his arms around his little Sister almost unable to believe he was been able to hold her again. After Laurel he had missed Thea most of all as he had always been close to her when they were growing up, even with his playboy lifestyle he had ensured to always be there for her. For Thea it was mind blowing been in her Brother’s arms once more, the very fact he was alive was still hard for her to believe after five years of believing him dead. Closing her eyes she relaxed against him just enjoying the fact he was solid against her, she thanked whatever power she had to for him been returned to her. 

“Hey Speedy, I’ve missed you” he whispered as he hugged her tightly. 

Thea snorted at hearing her old nickname something she had thought she’d ever hear again, smiling she shook her head against his shoulder. “Still the worst nickname ever” she responded as she slowly disengaged from him.

Oliver smiled as he stepped back pleased to see his Sister looked in good shape, which was better than the last time he had seen her which was when he had visited the city whilst working for Waller. He had found his Sister suffering depression and seemingly doing drugs; he had tried to interfere and ended up killing the dealer she was scoring from at a party his best friend Tommy Merlyn was hosting. He hadn’t meant to do it but the dealer had seen his face and realised he was alive; Waller had made it clear what would happen should anyone learn he was still alive. Hell he still remembered with cold clarity how she had expected him to execute Tommy when he had come looking for him after he had foolishly accessed his e-mail account on one of his attempts to escape, thankfully he had managed to not only come up with a plan to spare his life but ensure his survival remained a secret. Shaking his head he shook of his memories of the past and focused one the present, turning as his Mother stated she’d a special meal prepared he nodded as they all headed for the dining room. He paused as a host of pictures caught his eye on a nearby table in the hallway, the one that draws his attention is the one of him and his Father taken at least two years ago on a fishing trip they’d taken. 

“You know I told you so many times boats suck” a very welcome voice said from behind him as he heard the door open. 

Turning he found his best friend Tommy Merlyn standing behind him in the door way, a smile worked its way across his face as he quickly walked over and pulled him into a quickly hug which Tommy eagerly returned. 

“Tommy, man I’ve missed you” he said in greeting as they pulled back to see Tommy smiling at him.

“Not as much as I’ve missed you man” Tommy responded so very glad to see his best friend alive once more. 

The last five years had been bad for everyone involved with either Oliver or Sara and whilst he knew their families had been affected the worst by the loss of the Gambit and everyone on board he had felt the loss just as keenly as he had known Oliver since they were all young kids. He recalled two years back someone accessing Oliver’s email and he had flown all the way to China to see if it was possible his friend was indeed alive, sadly that had been a scam to draw him into a kidnapping plot which thankfully had been foiled and he had returned home feeling the loss even more. Then the news had broken that Oliver had been found alive and well on an island of all places, it couldn’t even described the joy he had felt at hearing the news and had come over as soon as he knew Oliver had arrived which he did thanks to Thea giving him the heads up. He just hoped now with Oliver home Thea would stop the self-destructive behaviour she had been showing since the sinking, he had done his best to help as had Laurel but Thea could not or would not listen to them but perhaps she would listen to her Brother. 

“Was that the door?” Moira inquired as she returned to find out why Oliver had not followed. “Tommy I should have known, how are you?” she inquired of her Son’s best friend as well as the Son of Malcom a man she feared and yet was in league with. 

“I’m feel great now that my friend is back” Tommy shot back having made sure to keep in contact with Oliver’s Mother and Thea especially to ensure they were okay or help if they needed it. 

“We are about to sit down for his welcome back meal you are of course welcome to join us” Moira offered with a smile of her own knowing Oliver would want to reconnect with his friend and Tommy had done his best to help during the years Oliver’s had been believed dead. 

“Thank you” Tommy said as he followed her into the dining room beside Oliver to find Thea and Walter already seated and both greeted him warmly as he moved to sit down whilst Raisa began to dish everything out. 

+BTM+

(Mason’s Bar)

Quentin Lance smiled absently down at the glass of near empty whiskey as he tried to ignore the repeat news of Oliver Queen’s survival, from the moment of the first announcement of this fact he had felt nothing but intense rage. He blamed Queen for all that had gone wrong in his life, from the loss of his youngest Daughter Sara who he had taken aboard the Gambit to the collapse of his marriage to his Wife. He had been battling alcoholism for almost the entire time since he learned his Daughter was dead; if he was not drinking he was working almost obsessively to avoid thinking or feeling his pain. He had been in and out and different A.A groups to try and get a grip on his problem and for once it seemed he had begun to real himself in, now he was blowing it to try and drown his rage in drink. He did not hear the door open or his Daughter come up behind him shaking her head at seeing him once more in this condition, she supposed she should have not been surprised that this was her Father’s response to learning Oliver was alive. 

She dreaded to think what he would think if he learned she had actually gone to see him at the hospital or invited him to come see her at her apartment once he was settled back in, what he would think if he knew no matter the anger she felt at him that she still loved Oliver Queen. It would not be pretty that she knew, even she had not really known that was how she felt until face to face once more with Oliver. Putting those thoughts aside she stepped up and removed the glass from her Father’s hand gaining his attention, she ignored the incoherent ramblings as she led him out of the bar and to her car. He could come back for his when he was sober, after getting him in the car she headed for the driver’s side knowing that things from here was just going to get complicated and nasty especially if somehow she and Oliver ended up back together.  
Granted such a thing happening was a long way off as they had so much to talk about and sort through, plus the five years of anger she had built up inside her at learning her boyfriend had run off with her little Sister. Why was still a mystery to her but she vowed she would get the answer when they finally talked, snorting as she started the car she could barely believe what she was thinking but clearly her connection to Oliver was not dead as she had once believed. 

+BTM+

(Queen Mansion)

Oliver tried to get into the spirit of the family get together but it was so hard after five years of fighting and killing, of been always on guard and it was a struggle to stay on his guard to ensure they only saw the Oliver they had known before the Gambit had gone down. If he was to carry out his plan then no one could no know just how changed he was or what he was now capable off, then he thought of Laurel and realised he may end up telling her the truth as he had promised to do so as he found he had no strength to lie to her once he was face to face with her once more. For five years he had struggled to stay alive and one of the ways he had done that was to think about seeing Laurel again, of somehow finding a way of fixing their relationship that he had so foolishly and selfishly broken out of fear. Tommy was going on and on about things he had missed whilst he was missing and Oliver was trying to keep up with it but he had so many other things on his mind, things he had to do to prepare to carry out his Father’s last wish. 

“So what was it like on that Island all by yourself for five years Ollie?” Thea finally asked the question he had been expecting since returning and he amusedly noted how quickly it stopped all conversation at the table. 

Turning to face his Sister he gave her a small smile before answering. “It was cold and miserable most days, no one to talk to and only so many things to keep you busy” he told her having some up with a few tales to tell to cover up what had truly happened on the Island.  
Of course he knew it would not hold up forever as the scars on his body could not all be counted as accidental, any competent Doctor would realise most of them were from acts of torture and violence. Eventually he would have to admit there were other people on the island and that they had not been friendly, but for now he could avoid that and no matter what he would never admit the full truth of what he had endured on the island. 

“So what did you do then?” Thea inquired knowing their Mother was frowning at her line of questioning but for now was staying quite due to her own curiosity. 

“Hunted most days for food and getting water to drink, I ran a lot exploring the island” Oliver answered with a simple shrug. 

“Sounds very boring I doubt I would have been able to cope” Thea shot back as she finished her own meal. 

“No one knows what they are capable of enduring until it is upon them” Oliver couldn’t help but respond gaining odd looks from everyone. “Believe me before I ended up stranded there I would have said I couldn’t survive on my own with so little to do, but I did” he told them before he excused himself and left the table and headed upstairs hoping to find his room as he had left it. 

Moira tried to scold Thea for been insensitive but inside she was worried about just how much Oliver might have changed due to what happened to him, Doctor Quan had said he would be vastly changed but she had not wanted to see it but she was beginning to see it in how he spoke and sometimes acted. Thea realised she may have pushed a little hard and promised herself to talk to Oliver later, she had to remind herself he had only just come back home. Tommy watched his friend leave worried by his behaviour and somewhat distracted nature as he had talked but he supposed it was strange been around so many people again when he had been on his own for five years. Walter let out a sigh knowing there was going to be difficult days ahead as Oliver adjusted to been back, he knew it was going to be just as hard for Thea and Moira to adjust to whatever changes Oliver had undergone.


	2. chapter 2

+BTM+

(Gambit 5 years ago)

Oliver smiled as he kissed Sara as hard as he could which she eagerly returned, they had been making out for some time now, he’d managed to get the blond down to her underwear but that was where the fun had paused for now. He had to admit Sara was just as beautiful as her Sister Laurel, faltering somewhat as he thought about his girlfriend and what he was dong he tried to focus. This was for the best he kept telling himself, he wasn’t ready to settle down nor was he ready to move into an apartment with Laurel, she was already dreaming of things he’d never thought of before. He was a playboy who enjoyed the freedom of his position as a kid of a rich family; he’d dated a lot of women and seduced many more alongside his best friend Tommy. Hell he’d even seduced Max Fullers fiancée Lucy the day before her wedding, oh what a night that had been. No he would not let Laurel tie him down and take his freedom, he ignored the little voice in the back of his head that told him he was been an idiot and that he truly loved Laurel.  
He continued to kiss Sara working his way down her throat nipping lightly at it and enjoying the throaty moan that she let lose as he did so, his hands massaged her breasts covered in a soft cotton bra before suddenly they were both jerked backwards as she ship seemed to buck. 

“Damn it” Sara hissed as she almost hit her head on the wall of the ship, she had been enjoying finally having Oliver all to herself. 

She’d had a crush on him for so damn long but had to watch as her Sister Laurel got him, she had not failed to notice that Laurel had begun dating Oliver just after she had admitted to her Sister to fancying him. She loved Laurel but she knew in certain areas her Sister could be somewhat selfish, she had jumped on Oliver before she herself could work up the courage to ask him out. Now though Oliver seemed to be finally seeing beyond Laurel, seeing there were other women out there including herself. She supposed she should feel guilty for in a sense stealing Laurel’s boyfriend, but found she could not refuse Oliver when he came onto her only days before.  
It had been the last thing she had expected when she had been invited over to the mansion, before she knew it she was up against his bedroom door with their mouths fused together as his hand worked its way down over her right breast and then down her waist. She had not even hesitated to respond to his seduction, her hands gripped his head as they made out even as his hand trailed over her body making her moan in pleasure at the sensation as the shock this was happening and that he had invited her to come with him onto the Gambit when his Father took it out, she had not even thought about refusing as she had been too busy thinking she was about to finally have her chance with Oliver.

She was convinced she was in love with him and deserved him far more than Laurel did, hopefully after the trip was over Oliver would break things off with Laurel and become her boyfriend instead. Oliver was unaware of Sara’s thoughts as he stood up and headed out of the room after telling her he’d just be a minute, he needed to see if everything was okay as that had sudden shift of the boat had worried him slightly. Granted there was a storm going on, he supposed it could be the force of that storm causing the boat to buck so much. He found his Father just at the end of the corridor talking to one of the crew; he waited until the man walked off before walking over. 

“Hey Dad, what’s going on?” he asked. 

“The storm is a bit more powerful than we expected, it’s causing havoc with our systems and the ship is taking a beating” Robert Queen responded with a small smile. “If it gets any worse we’ll have to turn around and head home” he added just as Sara walked out of the room only to freeze in horror at seeing Robert and quickly turn and flee back into the room. 

Robert let out a sigh at seeing Sara on board, he had believed his Son was finally beginning to settle down with Laurel finally beginning to put his youthful misdeeds behind him. It seems he was wrong, he liked Laurel and he especially liked the effect she seemed to have on his Son who always seemed more grown up and responsible when she was around. He had an idea what his Son was doing bringing Sara on board, running a hand over his beard before deciding to try and advise his Son against making the same sort of mistakes he himself had made when he was younger. 

“Son I want you to listen to me that is not going to end well for you, for Sara and especially not for Laurel” he finally said as he placed a hand on Oliver’s shoulder gaining his attention. “I know right now you are young and you are enjoying been free to do whatever you want, been the Son of a rich family I’m sure has made you believe you can do anything with no consequences but Oliver believe me there are always consequences to the choices we make” he advised him carefully. “I’m sure you’ve convinced yourself that your relationship with Laurel is like those that came before but it isn’t, I’ve watched the two of you over the three years you’ve been together and it is clear the two of you are in love with one another” he told him. “I am certain you two can withstand the test of time Oliver even better than your Mother and I have, don’t throw it away so easily out of fear or doubt” he insisted. 

Oliver listened to his Father as he always did but his doubts over what he shared with Laurel continued to plague him, his Father believed he and Laurel were in love but he just didn’t know if what they shared was real enough to stay together. He loved spending time with her but that did not mean he was in love with her did it? His mind was a jumble but before he could respond the ship lurched again only this time far more drastically almost sending him flying how his Father not caught him. 

“I think we’d better head back, go back to your cabin and stay with Sara but think about what I said Oliver because you may regret cheating on Laurel for the rest of your life” Robert ordered before heading for the bridge. 

Oliver did as he was told and returned to the cabin to find Sara lounging on the bed talking obviously to her Father by the sounds of the conversation, walking over to the table he poured himself a glass of wine and began to drink it whilst trying to forget his Father’s words of advice. Just as Sara hung up and he moved to join her on the bed the ship lurched again, this time he went flying as did Sara. The lurching of the ship did not stop to his sudden fear, he clawed his way onto the bed to see Sara trying to do the same when something made the ship twist violently and send the entire room spinning sending him and Sara back to the floor but on opposite sides. As he regained his feet he watched in horror as the room filled with water and a hole appeared in the side of the cabin, another lurch sent Sara falling towards the hole and he instinctively reached out for her. For a few seconds he held her hand before she was swept away by a flood of water as the ship began to list sideways, the look of fear in her eyes was burned into his mind as he too ended up swept into the cold sea. 

+BTM+

(Queen Mansion)

Oliver let out a sharp cry as he sprung up and rolled out of his bed straight to the open window from which rain pelted inside onto his skin, his breathing was erratic as his mind replayed the loss of Sara on the Gambit. He knelt uncaring he was getting soaked as his mind warred between his memories and reality, he was even unaware of his door opening and Moira and Walter entered having heard his cry and the bump on him hitting the floor and Thea was close behind. His first realisation that he was not alone was when Moira reached out to touch him, his instincts learned on the island to keep him alive kicked in and his hands lashed out twisting his Mother’s arm before he realised fully where he was and that the people in front of him were not a threat. Letting go of her arm he backed off shaken by how close he had come to attacking his own Mother, he saw   
Thea’s confused and scared look out of the corner of his eye as he stared at them.

“I’m sorry” he said quickly. 

“It’s okay Oliver you’re safe” Moira insisted as she began to really see what Doctor Quan had been warning her about. “You’re safe now, you’re home” she added as Oliver began to calm down as his mind finally pushed back the horrific memory of the Gambit going down and the loss of Sara, granted Sara had survived the sinking but he had not known that until meeting her a year later on the Amazo. 

Thea slowly approached her Brother still confused about his reactions to been touched; clearly he’d had a nightmare but why lash out at their Mother if he had been alone for five years. She had a sneaking suspicion that there was more to the story than Oliver was saying, that worried her but she would not press him as she watched Walter help Oliver up and back to his bed and her Mother shut the open widow. It was also clear that things would not simply go back to normal, whatever Oliver had gone through in the five years he had been gone it had affected him deeply. 

As Oliver lay back down he tried to block out all of his memories using the techniques Shado had taught him, slowing his breathing he began to calm down as his mind blanked and he quickly fell back asleep only this time he did not dream. Walter led Moira and Thea out of the room concerned by the rather violent reaction from Oliver, he realised they would have to be very careful how they reacted to him having any more nightmares. 

+BTM+

(Merlyn Manor)

Malcom stared at a selection of notes detail his various files of contacts he used for certain street level dealings, he had to be careful who he chose to send to capture Oliver and interrogate him for any possible information Robert might have told him. But he needed someone who would not harm Oliver just get the information he needed Oliver had any knowledge of the plan in the first place, someone of those he used could be truly despicable and would not hesitate to kill someone if needed. But he had no wish to see any harm come to Oliver especially if he had no idea what he planned, and he had to take into account Oliver might not be alone when he was take which included Tommy and he did not want his Son harmed at all. So he had to be careful who he chose to send, finally he found a small group who he had used before to deal with certain threats to his plan that he wanted removed but not killed. Yes they would be the perfect group to use, they would use force and scare tactics but not go overboard as some of his more loose cannons might, and hopefully Oliver knew nothing but considering Robert’s conflicted feelings about the plan he just was not certain that he had not mentioned something to his Son. 

He’d have them take Oliver tomorrow as he was certain the young man would want to wonder around and see what had changed in the five years he had been away, putting the files away he locked them into his safe and the headed for his bedroom. Hopefully by midday of the following morning he’d know if his plan was secure or not, if not he worried how he would take care of the problem as he did not want to make Moira an enemy and he knew she would never agree to having her Son killed. It had been different with Robert and the Gambit; their marriage had been on the rocks constantly due to Robert’s many affairs. Manipulating Moira into helping sending the Gambit to the bottom of the sea had been a simple affair, using her own anger at Robert and some threats against Thea and Oliver she had agreed to the plan. Still he regretted it had ever been nessacary, he had lost a good friend and a valuable ally. 

+BTM+

(Queen Manor)

Oliver headed down for something to eat trying not to react to the sudden stares of his family as he appeared in the kitchen, he had not meant to react so strongly the night before but his reflexes to been touched so suddenly had come to the fore and he had reacted by almost snapping his Mother’s arm, he did not doubt there would be some wary glances and perhaps an offer of sending him to see some kind of Doctor to deal with what had happened to him not that he would go. What his family failed to understand was his reactions had been honed by five years in constant danger, trained first by Yao-Fei, then Slade and Shado he had become a living weapon able to react to most threats instantly. However there was a downside, he had barely been aware last night of what was going on around due to his nightmares and he had lost himself and reacted without thought almost hurting his own Mother. 

“I’m sorry about last night, I was not thinking clearly and though I was still on the island” Oliver said hoping to head off any serious conversation about the incident. “I think it best you not try and wake me like that in the future until I have my nightmares under control” he suggested. 

“its okay Oliver Doctor Quan warned me there would be side effects from your isolation but I didn’t really understand what he meant” Moira said trying to reassure him still trying to grasp how fast and violently her Son had reacted to her slight touch. 

“Still I’m sorry” Oliver repeated as he made himself a small sandwich and a cup of tea before sitting down unaware he was still been watched by Thea who was still troubled by her Brother’s reaction. 

She didn’t understand her Brother’s reaction to been touched even if he was in the midst of a nightmare, he was alone on that island or at least he said he had been so why would he react so violently? It didn’t make sense. She sensed he was hiding something, was it possible there had been other people on the island but then why lie about there been no one? What had truly happened to him on that island? Too many questions and not enough answers she realised but she promised herself once Oliver had truly settled back in she would try and get some answers out of him. 

Oliver finally sensed the intense stare of his Sister and realised unlike his Mother and Walter he was not going to so easily placate her with words where it concerned his actions, he’d have to be a little more alert and careful around her from now on. It would not do to raise her suspicion of him; he knew why she was so carefully watching him as well. His reaction last night should not have happened if he was as alone on the island as he had told everyone he had been, clearly his Sister was a bit more eagled eyed than his Mother or Walter and picked up on that meaning he’d have to keep an eye on her for any other signs she was doubting his story.   
Soon they heard the door open and the sounds of a very familiar voice indicating Tommy had returned, which was proven as he walked into the kitchen with a wide grin on his face as Walter prepared to leave for the day after offering Thea a ride to school. Thea gave Oliver a quick hug before she followed their Step-Father out of the house, Moira also said goodbye as she had to head into the office of Queen Enterprises for an important meeting. 

“Just try not to overdo things Oliver you’ve just got back” she requested. “I expect you to keep him out of trouble” she added glancing at Tommy who nodded quickly not wanting the ire of the formidable matriarch of the Queen family mad at him. 

Moira left hoping Tommy would indeed keep an eye on her Son whilst she was at the office, she was concerned he would need far more time to get used to been back especially in large crowds like one would find in the city. He had been alone for five years, suddenly been among so many people again had to be daunting. 

Back in the kitchen Oliver quickly finished off his breakfast and set about getting ready for a day out, it would be his first time back into the city and Tommy would be expecting him to react as if had before the Gambit went down. He just hoped he could still pull off a decent playboy act; it had after all been a five years since his life had not contained anything but death and fighting to survive. 

“So ready to hit the city and see how much has changed in the time you were sunning it on that island?” Tommy asked deciding to keep things light. 

“It was the islands best feature after all” Oliver responded just as lightly with a small smile thankfully finding the right tone almost as if he was still the young idiot he had been before the Gambit sunk. “Let’s go explore” he added as he followed Tommy out of the house to his rather expensive looking car. 

“You have missed so much my friend, many of the clubs we used to hang out in are gone but they’ve been replaced by so many better ones” Tommy told him as they got in the car and started off. “It’s been one blast after another, met some of the hottest women you’ll ever meet” he added with a cocky grin. 

Oliver almost made a response that would tip off that he was not the same as he had been when he had left, he had to remind himself the best way to ensure no one suspected he was different and especially not someone who could kill was by acting like the same selfish playboy he had been before. 

“Sounds like fun” he finally said to which Tommy nodded in agreement. “But before that I want to speak to Laurel” he stated causing Tommy to look at in surprise. 

“No offence buddy hell of a lot of people are happy to see you are still alive but you purposely want to see perhaps one of the two people not happy to see you back?” Tommy inquired unsure how Laurel would take seeing Oliver again not aware she already had. 

He had stayed in touch with Laurel as he had been friends with her just as long as Oliver although he had never had the same connection with her as Oliver had shared, he had seen what the loss of Sara had done to her and family and worse the knowledge that Oliver had cheated on her with her own Sister to begin with. 

“Tommy I have to see her and explain things and I can’t put it off like I would have before” Oliver said in explanation. “It’ll be fine, it’s her Father I’m more afraid of seeing again than Laurel herself” he admitted and that was the truth. 

Quentin Lance had never approved of his Daughter’s relationship with him or even her friendship with him or Tommy, he considered them troublesome playboys who got away with murder due to who their parents were. At the time he had never paid much attention to Lance’s view of him, now he could see why the man had never liked or trusted him and didn’t blame him one bit for that. Considering he had not only cheated on Laurel but done it with Sara, Lance’s youngest Daughter would not have improved the man’s view of him worse he had gotten Sara killed as far as he knew. He dreaded to think how Lance would react to coming face to face with him again, worse case he pulls his gun and shoots him stone dead and he didn’t even know if he would try and stop him should he chose to do so. 

“That I can understand my friend, the detective has not exactly been a pleasant person to be around since the Gambit went down” Tommy responded as he turned the corner and headed for where Laurel worked still very unsure this was a good idea. “He’s had serious issues with alcohol, I’d do my best to stay out of his way” he advised. 

“That’s the plan” Oliver agreed even though he knew in time he would have to face Quentin Lance again especially as he had promised Laurel he would tell her Father the truth about Sara surviving the Gambit and what had happened to her afterwards. It was not something he was looking forward to but he had promised, going to see Laurel at her work place was a spur of the moment choice but the desire to see her again was overwhelming and perhaps he could get a few things sorted before their big talk. 

+BTM+

(CNRI)

Laurel was busy retrieving the files she needed for the case against Adam Hunt when she heard the repeated news cast of Oliver’s survival; she closed her eyes and tried not to think about her visit to him the night before. She had tried so hard not to go but failed and gone, what she had found was a vastly different Oliver Queen to the one she remembered. The scars and burns she had seen on his chest and back had horrified her, what surprised her more was the change she had seen in him. There was darkness in his gaze now a haunting echo of what he had endured on the island, which she still had no real idea about. Hopefully he would keep his word and explain what he had gone through, she needed to understand what he had endured if she was understand the new Oliver Queen. Perhaps it would also help her begin to let go of the anger she still felt at him for cheating on her with Sara, for taking her on a trip that had perhaps ended with her death. 

Turning she walked over to the T.V her colleagues were watching and turned it off, she didn’t need the distraction right now and neither did the people she worked with. They all gave her either supportive looks or confused ones as to why she had switched the T.V off but she ignored them and turned back to her desk only to find Oliver himself there looking over the setup she had made on Adam Hunt. She was stunned to see him just standing there having not expected to see him again until he came to talk to her about the island, shaking herself she walked over gaining his attention.

“Hey Laurel” he said simply. 

“What are you doing here, I thought you were going to get settled in before we talked?” she demanded to know. “And why come here to talk instead of my flat?” she added. 

“I didn’t come here to talk about the island as it would take too long to get through” Oliver replied his eyes still taking in the information she had gathered on Adam Hunt which happened to be the first name in the book his Father had given him. “I came to talk about the mistakes I made before I left on the Gambit, I thought it best to get through that before we get into what happened on the island” he suggested finally turning to face her. “You know I’ve read up on this guy he’s bad news you sure you want to tangle with him” he added with a worried frown. 

“He is bad news Oliver but he needs to be taken down and I have clients who need me to do so and I will” Laurel shot back feeling the anger she still felt for him stir at his mention of the mistakes he had made. “I suppose getting through that conversation before getting into what happened to you on the island is not a bad idea, fine let’s talk but not here” she told him. 

She told her friend Anastasia she was just going for a quick break to talk to Oliver; her friend gave her a worried look as they had discussed Oliver a lot over the last five years. Nodding at her she led Oliver out of the building once she had grabbed her coat and put her files on Hunt down on her desk, once outside she quickly noted Tommy off to the side trying to look like he was not interested to see how she reacted to Oliver showing up. She guessed Oliver had not filled him in on her visit to him the night before; she was not surprised Tommy was with Oliver as she knew how much he had missed his best friend. 

“So?” she said not really sure how this talk would go, would it help drain her anger at Oliver or make it worse she didn’t know. But no matter how angry she was with him she knew there was still love also, that had been proven the night before. 

“I wanted to apologise for what I did cheating on you with Sara I was not a good person then Laurel and I wrongly thought moving in together like you wanted was taking the freedom I enjoyed so much back then” Oliver began hoping to explain the realisation for his actions he’d had on the island right. “I didn’t know anything about responsibility about real love, I was so blind by who I was what I could get away with I just panicked when you started talking about such a future you could see so clearly” he told her as she listened closely. “I loved you but I didn’t fully realise just how deeply you had gotten into my heart, I ignored the voice in my head that warned me away from doing what I did, perhaps if I had actually gotten arrested for some of the stuff I got away with I’d have realised I had a responsibility to you and to your family but I didn’t and I acted” he stopped wondering if he was getting his feelings across. 

“Acted, Ollie you cheated on me not with some random girl which I think I could somewhat forgive but you cheated on me with Sara my own damn Sister” Laurel could not help but snap. 

“I know and I think I somewhat did that purposely as much as that might make you hate me more, I knew she had a crush on me and I knew she was the one person you would not so easily forgive me for cheating on you with” Oliver responded with a heavy sigh. “I was been self-destructive and yet convinced myself I was doing what was best for me but I was kidding myself, my Father tried to warn me on the boat he knew what I was doing but I didn’t want to listen” he admitted. “Sara paid the price of my own short sightedness and lack of responsibility and I’m sorry for that Laurel I truly am” he told her. “I can never make up for what I did, what I brought about” he continued only for Laurel to cut him off. 

“No you can’t Ollie, what you did hurt more than I have ever felt before except when I learnt my Sister was dead as well as the love of my life, I spiralled downward into a mess of emotion I didn’t know how to deal with” Laurel shot back heatedly. “Losing my Sister destroyed my family, Mom divorced Dad and moved away and my Father spiralled into work and alcoholism until recently” she admitted confirming what Tommy had told him about Quentin Lance. “No matter why you did it Ollie you still chose to do it and by doing so you destroyed us and my Family and yet even with that I find I still love you and I also feel intense anger at you at the same time” she admitted doing her best to keep her emotions for truly spilling out as now was not the time. “I don’t know where we go from here Ollie, I need time to think over what you said” she told him. “I’ll let you know when we can talk again, stay away until then please” she requested before she turned and headed back to CNRI.

Oliver let out another heavy sigh trying not to be too affected by Laurel’s request that he stay away until she had taken in what he had told her, he had been a fool and he wished he could go back and make his younger self realise the error he was making. Laurel passed Tommy silently trying to take in what Oliver had told her were his reasons for what he had done, she really didn’t know how to take it just yet and now was not the time to dwell on it as she had work to do. She pushed it to the back of her mind and moved into the CNRI building intent on only focusing on bringing Adam Hunt down, Tommy watched her go unsurprised by the rather cold departure of Laurel as he had not expected their talk to go over to well. Moving over to his silent friend he could see Oliver was trying his best not to look like the talk and Laurel’s reaction had not hurt him, he doubted it was possible he could ever earn Laurel’s forgiveness for what he had done no matter what his reasons for it had been. 

“I did warn you it wouldn’t go well man” he said as carefully as he could. 

“I know Tommy but it had to be done” Oliver responded hoping Laurel would accept his reasoning. 

“So can we go check out the clubs now?” Tommy asked with a grin shifting topics and grinning wider as Oliver smiled back and nodded before following him to the car which was parked down an alley. 

As they got near the car they were suddenly surrounded by several masked men who came out of nowhere catching them both by surprise, even as he felt the threat and moved to defend himself Oliver felt something hit his neck and he quickly saw Tommy grab as his neck as well before collapsing. Stumbling he tried to move away as the masked men came closer before he fell to the ground and began to pass out, before he did he heard one of the men speak into a phone informing whoever was on the over end they had the target. 

+BTM+

(Merlyn Enterprises)

Malcom sat back in his seat and let out a sigh knowing that the next half hour would be hard for him to bear until he heard back from his people; he also knew it was possible Moira would suspect he was behind this move but hopefully Oliver knew nothing of his plans or even his Father’s darker secrets. He was also aware Tommy had been captured along with Oliver, hopefully neither Oliver nor his Son would give his people much trouble and this would all be over pretty quickly and once he knew what Oliver knew or not he could put this worry behind him and focus on his end goal.


End file.
